How Did You Propose
by anubisssxo
Summary: "Dad, how did you propose to mom?" - Oneshot future Japril story! Please RR :)


**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Hail to Japril!**

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"How did you propose to mom?"

Jackson freezed in his chair. His daughter just asked him how he proposed to April, which is not really suitable to tell to their children.

"Yeah, how was your wedding day? We never saw the photos in the church, just that some kind of reception, did you get married in City Hall?"

Good, now his son also interfered. They got re-married, yes, but only for the reception, since they got married in the lovely church near Tahoe, so there was no point to did the church part.

"Ummm, mom is already gone to hospital, and you guys are almost late, why don't you go to school now, and be on time for dinner so your mom and I can tell you the stories, huh? 5 minutes wouldn't be enough to tell you the whole stories you know." Jackson pinched his daughter's nose and cleaned up his son's plate while they gets on theirs shoes.

"You promise?"

"Yes Clarissa, I promise. Now get your brother on the bus, don't forget to have lunch, okay?"

"Fine, good bye dad! Have a nice day!"

"You too baby!"

Jackson huffed on the door when the bus passed. What is he supposed to say? That he ruined their mother's wedding? Not so cool.

* * *

"Dr. Avery, may I talk to you for a second?"

April blushed when hearing his husband's seductive voice calling her. After 15 years of marriage, she could never get enough hearing his husband calling her 'Dr. Avery'. "Dr. Kepner-Avery, you know? I'm still the redhead clans."

Jackson smiled when taking his wife to the on-call room. "Whatever, you are forever Dr. Avery to me, and I love you."

"I love you too, now what do you want to talk?"

Jackson laid on the bed and pulled his wife with him. "You know, when you went to the hospital early this morning, and me, Clarissa, and Evan had breakfast, Clarissa asked me something I didn't know how to answer."

"What?"

"How did I propose to you?"

April laughed hysterically soon she heard the question. "April, this is not funny, you know. How am I supposed to say 'Kids, I ran off with your mother in her supposed-to-be wedding day'? Seriously?"

April weeped her funny-laughing tears before replied Jackson. "Oh I bet this was because the romance drama Clarissa watched for this few weeks, you know, that romantic drama including proposal with one knee-down on the beach, or romantic stuff like that. Bet she's gonna dissapointed when knowing his father proposed with comparing to lake Tahoe." Jackson rested his head on the pillow and keep thinking.

"So, what did you say to them?"

"I said we'll tell the stories after dinner. Please tell me you don't have surgery planned tonight or I'm gonna be doomed."

April's pager beeping and she started waking up from the bed. "Even though it would be funny letting you alone talking to them, no, I don't have. Wait me in the lobby, okay? Big trauma coming, see you!" April kissed Jackson before leaving Jackson alone, groaned.

* * *

"Ok guys, once you're done, clean up your plate and go to the living room, ok?" Jackson shused them and turned back to April. "Okay, who tells first?"

"Urr.. What? They asked you how you proposed, of course it should be you, shouldn't it?"

Jackson groaned. "Yeah right, let's just tell them I proposed to you in the top of a five-star restaurant, one down knee with 18-carat diamond with princess cut, and... you say yes?"

April slapped him with the napkin. "Jackson!"

"Aww it hurts, woman. So what? You seriously want me to informally taught them that it's okay to ruin a wedding? And ran off with the bride, and get married 24 hours after?"

"Jackson, listen. I know, we both know, that it was wrong. But it was better rather than letting me married to Matthew. If you didn't stand up and cut the wedding, I would have done the biggest mistake of my life by marrying the man I didn't love. And if we didn't ran off, we wouldn't meet that two precious kids who are sitting in the couch waiting for you telling how did you propose to me. So, go ahead. I know they would understand." April pulled him for kiss, and then smiled to him, and Jackson knew what he should tell.

* * *

"Ok kids! Gather here!"

Their kids instantly jumped to him, and looked hm excitedly.

"Okay, so it all started from one very valuable lesson I got from my mentor, said 'If you love somebody, you tell them, even if you're scared it will cause problems or burn your life to the ground. Say it loud and go from there...'"


End file.
